The Legacy
by ShadowLycan13
Summary: Damian Valhardi is a young and brash detective tracking a Vampire.  But when he tracks it to Amity Park he finds the town in deep mourning. Have they lost their hero? Rated T for Violence and Language
1. Revelations

_**Danny Phantom**_

_**The Legacy  
**_

_Author's notes: Okay, here it is, my first attempt at writing something. The inspiration was found after listening to the new Avenged Sevenfold song "A Little Piece of Heaven". I would like to thank chaosmega for allowing me the use of laying out my story the same way she does. I would also like to thank her for "allowing" me to steal the disclaimer from her, and also for her undying love and support without her this would've never resulted. And so, onto my twisted and warped mind! _

**DISCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF BUTCH HARTMAN.****ALL OTHER CHARACTERS, IDEAS, PLACES, ETC. THAT ARE NOT EXPLICITLY COPYRIGHTED ARE MY PROPERTY.****  
**

**Chapter One:**

**Revelations**

* * *

Damian came upon the horridly gruesome scene, amazed at what he saw. The boy, for he was only a teenager, had been stabbed somewhere close to 50 times by a raving lunatic. His heart was missing too, just like all the others. People had been disappearing here and there for the past week or so in Amity Park, but it was mostly people that did not matter. Homeless people, poor people on welfare, the like. This death, however, had a more profound impact. 

This meant bad news for Damian, very bad news. He had not come to Amity Park to fight an ongoing feud between ghosts and humans... or a handful of humans for that matter. He had simply been following the trail of a particularly nasty vampire, the likes of which had not been seen for untold millenia. It was fast, strong, cunning, but also just plain violent. Damian had tracked it here, to this small city in Minnesota, where it had continued on it's serial killing rampage. The chances of him killing the one boy who meant the most to this city were astronomical if it was on a random basis, for he had killed a Fenton.

He had killed Danny Phantom.

* * *

Damian Valhardi was not your normal everyday detective. In fact he was more of a... vigilante. Young and brash, he was not stupid however. Depending on the given day he may shoot first and ask questions later, yes, but most of the time he used logic and reasoning. It had been a few months ago when an office of the United States had approached him. An office, he had never even heard of in fact. It was known as OPI or "The Office of Paranormal Investigations." It was a military branch that rarely contracted outsiders, but they had an... unusual situation on their hands. An unusually elusive vampire had been roaming and for some odd reason every time they got close it disappeared. Now, Damian knew a bit about the paranormal and the odd, for an old ancestor of his had apparently been a vampire hunter in the middle ages and the story had been passed through the family. He had no clue nobody knew on the outside about his family history, but apparently the government did. Hell, the government knows everything and more it seems, for they had a whole file on him. They had his appearance, his social security, his birth certificate, everything. Height: 5'10", Weight: 148, Hair Color: Black, Scar on his left on arm from a schoolyard fight, scar on his chest from being shot by a 9mm glock (yes, they even had the type of firearm that shot him on file... creepy huh?) They knew everything. It scarred Damian a bit when they had first approached him, in the evening, in black suits. It had reminded him of the Men in Black actually, 'cept he was about to get involved, not in extra terrestrial, but with all kinds of other nasties that exist right here, on earth. All those things that go bump in the night? They exist still they are just carefully covered up by OPI, thus everybody denies the existence of ghosts... and demons... and undead... 

The case had sounded simple on paper. Track the vampire from his last known location, and kill him. The plan sounded so easy on paper, but like communism, nothing is ever as easy on paper as it is in the real world.

* * *

Damian had started out immediately for Chicago, the last recorded siting of Malek (for that was his name was on profile), and found that he had, indeed, been feeding on the underground's homeless. It appalled Damian at how he had been "feeding" though, for it was not the normal stereotypical vampire way of biting on the neck. No, instead he slew his victims and ripped their hearts out and ate the heart leaving the corpse to rot... and smell rather bad too. Tracking him was not hard, as all he had to do was follow the trail of dead bodies. That was, until the bodies stopped... randomly and suddenly. It was a cold evening, the sun setting in the west and what little light was existant was trying to shine in through the train that thundered over his head. He saw the figure in the light, just barely as it looked down on him from a pillar above. It was literally holding on to a pillar supporting the train track above. It spread it's wings, blocking all sunlight and dove down at Damian, and for the first time in a long while he was scared, and did not know what to do. 


	2. The Angel of Death

_**Danny Phantom**_

_**The Legacy  
**_

**Chapter Two:**

**The Angel of Death  
**

* * *

"Huh, what?" Danny said as he ever slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Is the usual question... although I think you already know..."

"Clockwork? What?" He sat up and looked around at this surroundings. A green mist... walls, a ceiling, seemed much like he was in a medieval castle to him... in the ghost zone.

"Oh Shit..." he thought aloud. "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Just about, as being half ghost you can't TRULY die but your physical body, for the time being, has stopped functioning."

"What do you mean, 'stopped functioning?'"

Clockwork chuckled, his form phasing to that of a middle aged man. "Why my dear boy, you had your heart ripped out."

"WHAT?!" Danny jumped to his feet in a flash. "How the Hell?! Tell me what happened! I want to know why I'm dead right this instant!"

"Calm down, first thing is, like I said, you're not technically dead. Second is, I think you have more pressing matters to tend to... after all you ARE in the ghost zone... alone..."

A loud pounding was heard from down the hallway, Danny turned towards the noise. He turned back to ask clockwork a question, but he wasn't there.

"Guess I really am alone." he muttered to himself.

The pounding continued, like the beat of a drum. Things were out there, and they weren't happy.

They sought vengeance.

* * *

Have you ever had your life flash before your eyes? Damian's did as the hulking monstrosity flew straight at him, like a jet fighter on course with a target it's been ordered to bomb.

"This is it, I'm going to die..." he thought to himself. It nailed him, and he felt like a large rock had just been thrown at him... like a fastball though. He tried to scream from the pain but all that came out was a muffled "oof". In seconds he was thrown to the ground and it stared him straight in the eye, pinned as he was he could do nothing but move his head to avoid the saliva dripping from the beasts mouth.

"Why hasn't it killed me yet?" he thought. Malek growled at him, a deep primal growl, then did something oddly peculiar. It brought it's head up, much in the way a dog does when it hears something. And it acted like it did hear something, but if it was a voice Damian could not tell. It then glared back down at Damian and roared in his face. It was like a sonic boom to Damian's ears he wondered how something could be so loud. Malek then jumped off of him and took off. Damian watched as it flew.

Northwest.

* * *

He waited two days without hearing anything about Malek from OPI. No more killings, no feedings, nothing. Damian decided to return home, to Detroit, to his wife and home. What was to the northwest of Chicago that he would run off so suddenly? He then remembered the files OPI kept on people related to paranormal events. He sat up from his easy chair in the living room, quickly running down the hall to his office, booting up his laptop.

"Come on you blasted thing, go faster... go faster..." he muttered, but to no avail. It certainly did make him feel better but it didn't help it boot any faster than yelling at his wife "c'mon we're late, let's go!" did to make her get out the door faster.

"Ah ha! Finally!" He logged in... then waited some more. We all know how infuriating it can be to sit while your computer goes... loading... loading... with you sitting there going "come on hurry up already!"

And that's exactly what Damian kept screaming. Finally finished he was allowed to boot up the software OPI had given him so he could connect to their servers through the internet. It required him to jump through a number of hoops but once in he was able to initialize a search. He did a search for all the people in the states of Wisconsin and Minnesota.

"Holy..." he muttered to himself. 268 hits, much too many to go through in any timely manner. He scrolled through looking at the bigger targets listed, people who were directly related to the paranormal as opposed to distantly related (such as he used to be). It narrowed it down to a more reasonable number, 13, which he could deal with. He started looking into the top of his list, a "hot zone" of paranormal activity. Amity Park in Minnesota, it seems, was ripe with activity, more than any other place in the two states.

"I'm willing to bet he's going in that direction." He opened the file on the small town. A normal, quiet suburbia, most of it's residents lived in peace unbeknownst to what happened around them. Whether they actually acted their ignorance of the happenings or were simply too stupid to notice is left to question.

"Hmmm..." he mused to himself. "What is this, The Fenton Institute for Paranormal Studies? Oddly blatant, but that's okay with me..." As he started to read the phone rang.

"Hello? Valhardi Residence."

"Is this Mr. Valhardi?"

"Yes... to whom am I speaking with?"

"We're skipping the formalities for now, Mr. Valhardi. I'm with OPI and your little friend has been found killing again. He's in-"

"Amity Park?"

"Why yes, how'd you know Mr. Valhardi?"

"I'm a detective remember? Now what is your name I wish to know-"

"No time, he's killed somebody important now. You know what to do, now go."

"But I don't-" he started to protest.

The line went dead.

* * *

Danny slowly walked towards the large steel doors. The pounding was still continuing, and he figured what was on the other side. He was strong, but not strong enough to take on ALL of his foes at once. He knew he would have to reason with them. He started to lift the wooden bar holding the doors open when suddenly...

SMASH! It burst open, flinging him back roughly ten feet. The mob burst through the doors, running at Danny. "No, please! You don't understand!" he cried hastily.

Five feet.

"I'm dead just like you!" At this the mob came to an abrupt halt.

"Dead?" the apparent leader said. The ghosts weren't stupid, they knew if he was truly dead then fighting with him would result in a never ending cycle.

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it?"

"Hey! Don't you get smart with me!"

"I'm not!" Danny screamed back. "I'm just confused and want to know how I was kil-"

Suddenly he heard clockwork's voice behind him. "You were killed by a vampire boy, it was a particularly nasty event."

He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, for the time being. He looked at the ghosts, and lifted his hand ever so slowly to make the moment as dramatic as possible. He pointed at the leader "You, you know the rules. No fighting in my fortress. Now be gone."

Grumbling the ghosts dredged away, knowing that this domain was Clockwork's and they were powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to them.

"I had matters to attend to Danny, but now we may chat. Let's head someplace more comfortable though, standing is no way to have an in depth conversation."

He continued to talk as they walked. "You are under my protection now Danny, you will stay in this fortress unless I say otherwise. You've made a lot of ghosts angry, as you saw, and going outside would not be beneficial to your health. Ah, here we are."

They came upon a large study. Danny asked, "Okay, so how did I die? What do you mean my heart was ripped out?"

Clockwork began to tell the tale of the night of Danny's death to him. It was a cold November evening and he was walking home alone from Sam's house. He decided to take a shortcut through a construction site in order to get home on time, but unbeknown to him he had a stalker. Malek was following him, jumping from scaffold to scaffold and girder to girder. Danny came out of the site and proceeded to turn and walk down a dark alley way. He was scared of being attacked possibly but he knew his ghost sense would alert him to any enemy ghosts. It didn't work, however, for vampires.

Silent as a cat Malek leaped at him from a nearby wall, years of practice making the calculation precise. It landed on Danny's back and as it did plunged a dirk deep into Danny's throat. It kicked off opening it's wings in the process to do a backflip as perfect as a seasoned gymnast while also throwing Danny to the ground. His life was flashing before his eyes, he was too confused to just think to shift to ghost. Malek came upon him in a fury, stabbing him close to 50 times all around. The boy was dead in a matter of seconds, probably after the stab to the heart, but it continued anyways, caught in it's blood lust.

Clockwork spoke of how Malek did the same thing to all of its victims, it killed them quickly if they were powerful and then carved out their hearts. It then, quite literally, ripped the heart out of the body and fed on it for energy, for that was how it sustained himself.

Danny was dumbfounded at the horror of it all and couldn't help thinking to himself one thing.

Why me?


End file.
